


The Freedom Of The Fire.

by Ryuto12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Because they sound cool, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Give it till chapter 4 and all the ships will show up by then, Hate Crimes, Heavy Angst, M/M, My sarcasm levels have reached a new level, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racist Language, Slave Trade, Undercover Missions, White Fang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: In a world where Faunus are little more the traits they embody, animals, and are forced to fight one another for simple entertainment, not everyone chooses to stand by and watch.When a small group, officially known as Huntsman and Huntresses, free a huge group of Faunus, the world is set in motion for the greatest change it's ever seen.With freedom comes the burning rage of many people. People in high places.And with this, the Faunus who were saved face The Freedom Of The Fire.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Flynt Coal/Neon Katt, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Marrow Amin/May Marigold, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Penny Polendina/Ciel Soleil, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Freedom Of The Fire.

" I'd now like to introduce our special guest! You know there names well... Can you guess who will be controlling the matches tonight?! " The announcer called out into his microphone, earning a cheer of the people." It might even come as a shock! " 

The announcers words set in motion another cheer of joy and unsettled excitement. A desire to understand who would be controlling the animals, they politely dubbed as Faunus, this time around. 

" Her name might shock you... Robyn Hill! " The announcer cried out, earning a shocked, but excited, cheer. " But she's not all... Commander of the Atlesian Military, Clover Ebi! And his Captain, Harriet Bee! And to further add flames to our inferno... " 

The crowd sat in silent waiting, practically on the edge of there seats to discover this forth "Animal Control Specialist," as they called them. 

" May Marigold! Literal fire to the flames! " 

At that, the crowd once more erupted into joyful cheers. While the betters meanwhile prepared there money. They had a general idea who would win. 

" We'll give our four there twenty minutes of speech time, unless they decide before hand. Until then! Get a drink! Get some food! Head to the restrooms! And/or get your money ready for our animal-- Faunus competitors! Speaking of them! " 

At his proud exclamations, the crowd only added extra noise to the small Colosseum. Said Colosseum had been dubbed: **Amity Colosseum.**

Also at his words, a small line of Faunus shuffled out from an opening in the ring of the Colosseum. 

Clover had to elbow Harriet to stop a very annoyed snarl. Robyn found herself nudging May. 

" To name them all! " The announcer cried out, earning another cheer. 

" Fiona Thyme! Mata! Neon Katt! Sun Wukong! Marrow Amin! Velvet Scarlatina! Ilia Amitola! And last but not least... Blake Belladonna! " As the announcer spoke, he made sure to point at each of the Faunus in question. " But I can't be rude enough to not mention the amazing bouncers that, as always, are keeping them in line. Cardin Winechester, Russel Thrush, Dove Broznewing and last but not least, Sky Lark! " 

The cheers only got louder. 

" We have to be careful about this. " 

" As were _all_ aware, _Commander._ " Robyn rolled her eyes, folding her arms. 

" Thank you, miss _politician._ " 

" Not the point! " Harriet scolded both of them. " This isn't about your beef right now. It's about not screwing this up. " 

Clover and Robyn stopped scowling at one another, and looked to Harriet, the tactical mind of the four. 

" So, here's the matches me and little red riding hood decided would work best. I'll only say this once. " 

" Got it. " 

" I love you Marrow, but _please,_ stop tapping your foot. " Sun complained, slumping against the concrete wall. 

The tapping at least slowed. 

" Thank you. " 

Marrow sighed enough to grab everyone else's attention. " Why am I the only one ever stressed about this? " 

Mata shrugged in response. " The rest of us are just better at hiding it I guess. " 

Marrow groaned. " Not helping. " He complained, the foot tapping slightly increasing. 

Velvet flopped onto the ground. " Your just being impatient Mar. " 

Marrow, again, groaned. " Why must you all joke at my expense? " 

" It's fun. " 

Fiona, who was practically a mother to all the seven kids in there, ruffled Marrow's hair. " Stop bullying Mar guys. " 

" Bu-- "

" Butts are for sitting. " Fiona cut them off, smirking. 

All the younger Faunus in the room at least smiled at the joke. Ilia's eyes even changed color with her happiness with the joke. 

Even Blake rolled her eyes with a smile. 

Because it was easier for them to make jokes instead of facing the grim reality, being that one of them or even more, might not be in this small tiny little cell after today. Bad as it was, they'd still rather see each other in these tiny little cells every once in a while, then see someone suddenly gone. They'd rather take more joy in simply ignoring the many scars, bruises and cuts upon each other. 

It's easier to ignore each others possible fates, if they can just act like everything's normal. 

_~~Act~~_. 

" The four have made there decision! The first match has multiple rules and multiple regulations. " 

The crowd booed. 

" The first rule is, no Faunus are going to die in this match! Rule two, weapons will be given! Rule three... The only way to win is by knock out! " 

Rule one received more booing. Two and three? 

Cries of joy. 

Weapons had always been a favorite of the crowd. Swords were always the best to many of them. But fancy weapons with _animals,_ that knew how to properly use them? 

Amazing. 

" This first match will be held between... Sun Wukong! And... Ilia Amitola! " 

Meanwhile, the Faunus didn't exactly cheer at anything. 

The Faunus in question fist bumped. 

" No hard feelings? " 

" None. " 

" 3... " 

" 2... " 

" 1... " 

" Begin! " 

Even with the pain of doing so, Ilia and Sun did indeed rush one another. 

That was, until the lights cut out and they stopped dead in there tracks despite the fact they could see in the dark. 

" I have no idea what's going on! " The announcer called out over quickly rising panic. He himself sounded quite worried. 

Then the lights flickered back on. 

The sight would make any sane man piss himself. 

The entirety of the Ace Ops, the highest ranking Atlas Military officers, stood proudly in the middle of the Colosseum. And they _didn't look happy._

" Everyone in here is under arrest! " Captain Harriet Bee cried out, shoving the announcer to the ground and cuffing him. 

The Commander, Clover Ebi, smirked, turning to the extremely confused Faunus also standing in the middle of the Colosseum. " After this! Your gonna be the freest people Iv'e met! May and Robyn are already getting your friends! " 

Indeed they were. 

" Fistcuffs! Gatling Kid! " Robyn exclaimed, rounding the corner to see the two she'd proudly nicknamed. Aka, Yang Xiao Long and Coco Adel. " How did you even get in here so fast?! " 

" Vernal got in the vents! My mom used her Semblance! Most of us all are already in! " Yang smirked, pointing to an open vent shaft not to far behind her and Coco. 

Robyn scoffed, running past Yang and Coco, May in toe. " Raven's a show off! Anyway! There this way! " 

At that, she heard the rapidly running steps of Yang and Coco behind her. 

When the door flew off it's hinges, every Faunus in the room was seconds away from having a heart attack. 

Granted, it wasn't all that bad. 

Seeing as Cardin couldn't have been having a better time beating it all out of Velvet. 

First, it was the simple slurs. 

They could all deal with that. It was normal. The usual: "Animal, half n' half, crossbreed, freaks, extras, monsters, Grimm," you get the idea. 

Then it got worse. But it always did. That was still normal. The insults just got more directed. Focused, really they were. "Tails, ears, more than five, extra much?, kitty, pup, dog, sheep," you get it. 

Then, as it always did, it kept going on.

And Velvet was the victim of the continuation.

And there was absolutely _nothing_ they others could do about it. 

It was still normal, though. Pulling on her ears, and the typical "how to beat the crap out of someone." 

10 minutes later, when Velvet had multiple forming bruises, cuts and other fresh wounds, the door flew off it's hinges. 

Sky was knock down by some blonde, and Dove by some blue one, and Russel--

_Robyn Hill?!_

Cardin rapidly turned around to attempt standing a chance at the four human women who invaded the room he "protected," only to be met by a bag. A handbag. 

He was _just_ able to dodge the bag that almost slammed into his nose. To bad he'd left his weapon by the door. Because Cardin wasn't capable of dodging the knee that slammed between his legs. 

Sure, it was a dirty trick, but it worked either way. 

The brunette who kneed him then smirked, slamming the oddly heavy handbag into the back of his skull, knocking Cardin clean out. 

" K.O! " The blonde snorted. " Now come on! We're getting everybody out of here! " She exclaimed, turning and dashing out the door. 

For some reason, the Faunus of the room were naturally compelled to just listen. Then again, they were simply brought up to listen to what humans told them. 

Meanwhile, Velvet winced even trying to get up. 

She wasn't coherent enough to figure out who in the living Remnant picked her up. 

Marrow gave a skeptical look. " You practically just undid 26, 21, and 17 years of everything. " 

The man, who'd they'd all learned was named Ozpin, smiled. " About that you are correct. Though you stand wrong in just exactly how much freedom you gained in 4 hours. " 

Sienna slapped Ozpin harshly on the back of the head. " What he means is that technically, the eight of you are still the... _pets,_ of Torchwick, Fall and there associates. By the hands of the law, which actually _does_ allow how Faunus are treated, until Fall and Torchwick are brought in for there crimes, your still there, _pets_. " 

Ironwood grimaced. " And that would be why were all here. " 

Lionheart nodded in agreement. " Faunus aren't technically free until our... _Masters,_ are brought in and charged. But, there are a few loopholes we've found. " 

Sienna again spoke up. " Otherwise me and Leo here would never have stepped a single foot into the places we now hold. The White Fang, Atlas Military and Huntsman Foundries hold a certain level above the law. If Torchwick and Fall are smart, they'll never even _try_ getting any of you back. That level above the law means we found proof of cruelty. They wanna try bringing any of you back, they'll have to face our evidence. And many masters understand that they'll never get there... _Pets,_ back. " 

Ironwood huffed. " _And,_ there is unfortunately always Robyn and The Mantle Movement with her Happy Huntresses. " 

" General, you do understand she's just in the other room, right? " Sienna scoffed. 

" I'm completely aware of that. " James smugly responded, smirking. 

" This is where Clover gets it from, isn't it? " 

" Probably. " 

" Yes or no--? " 

" Yes. " 

And with this, the sparks ignited into a candle of flames. 


End file.
